A Loves Confession
by Princessdarkfairy
Summary: Sakura asks Sasuke some questions, he answers them. How? Well, you'll have to read to find out! One shot.


Sakura's Questions.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I didn't create them either; I just made this oneshot! I hope you enjoy it.

--

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting across a room from each other; Sasuke appeared to be glaring at something and Sakura was looking at him. He had finally returned to the village Hidden in the leaves; but he never said anything to Sakura about her confession of love. They were twenty now, Sakura sighed inwardly; _"He still won't speak..."_

As Sakura conversed to herself, Sasuke was saying the same thing to himself, wondering why he didn't have the courage to tell her how he really did feel.

_"How do I tell her? Why do I love her? I shouldn't... I avenged my family by killing my brother... but how come I can't even tell her how I feel. Killing a person is easier then speaking to the person you love and care about... well, for me it is." _Sasuke thought angrily to himself; in honesty, that was why he was glaring; he was trying to figure out how to speak the truth of his feelings; towards his only _LOVE, yes; he just addmitted it. Hw loved Haruno Sakura._

_"What's he glaring- or better yet, whats he thinking about...?"_ Sakura asked as she continued to converse with her inner, sadly she was coming to a conclusion; that the only way to see that if Sasuke actually cared for her; was to ask questions.

Now, Sakura had finally snapped, she had questions to ask and she stood up and walked right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at her, showing no emotion in his face.

Sakura inhaled, _"This is it..."_ Sasuke on the other hand was wondering what she was going to do.

"Do you like me?" Sakura asked leveling herself with Sasuke, staring at his eyes. Oh how she loved his eyes; often Sakura found herself thinking of them.

"No." Sasuke said not changing his stioc expression.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Green eyes met onyx eyes, Sakura thought of her "billboard brow" as Ino called it.

"No." Sasuke said not blinking, hurt, but carrying on;

"Am I in your heart?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer, but on her own accord, this was the only way she would ever get over Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said sounding slightly unsure of himself.

Sakura inhaled deeply, this was her last question.

"If I left, would you cry?" Although, Sakura's eyes were starting to tear up knowing his answer, like the rest of his answers.

"No," Sasuke said as coldly as possible; although on the inside Sasuke was stating to break on the inside.

"Then good-bye Sasuke..." Sakura nearly choked trying not to say "kun" after his name, as she ran for the door a warm hand grabbed her own.

Then much to Sakura's shock, it was Sasuke; she never expected him to grab her hand; he pulled her close and whispered into her ear not allowing her to face him as he spoke,

"I don't llike you; I love you." Sakura's green eyes widened as she heard the confession.

"I don't think you are pretty, I think your beautiful..." Sasuke said as he pulled her closer to him, stroking her pink hair.

"Your not in my heart..." Sakura looked down at this but Sasuke carried on.

"You are my heart." Sakura gasped, shocked by his confession, and the way he was using her questions as answers, turning them into beautiful remarks and answers, in Sakura's thoughts.

"If you left;" Sasuke turned her to face him, Sakura noticed that he had a light tint of pink to his face, but was managing to keep a stioc expression.

"I wouldn't cry; I would die." Then Sasuke pulled Sakura into a full blown kiss, putting all that he could to tell her his feelings, the best he could, after a while and lack of air they broke.

"Sasuke-Kun...?"

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke said as he looked into her green eyes, Sasuke couldn't hold it any more, he had to tell her; now the only problem was... would she take him for what he had done.

"Sasuke-Kun; I love you to!" Sakura said as she hugged him tight, finally her dream had come true, Sasuke was telling her he had feelings for her, she felt like she could cry in joy; Sasuke smiled, hugging the apprentice back, his hands wrapped around her petite waist as he nuzzeled into her hair, and Sakura in turn nuzzeled into his chest.

"So; when will I pick you up?" Sasuke said looking at Sakura a grin plastered to his face, Sasuke loved the way her eyes lit up.

"Whenever you want." Sakura said as she hugged him tighter.

_"Whenever you want... Sasuke-Kun... Whenever you want_."

--

_10 years later..._

_Sakura ran after their third child, Sasuke came in; back from another mission, he kissed Sakura's forehead lightly, feeling the small bumb of their fourth child growing in her. Sasuke looked at his three children, the youngest child, Mikoto a little girl, she had onyx eyes; but her mothers pink hair. Their second child; Nami, she had green eyes and navy hair; then their eldest child- Itachi. It was in honor of how Itachi had died protecting Konoha, and much like his deceased uncle; their son had activated the sharinghan at the age of eight, he was talented. What was frightful hough; was how much he looked like Itachi, but the difference was that he didn't feel pressured to do well, he was growing up just how Sakura and Sasuke would want them to; happy._

_--_

Amyee: Hoped you liked it; it was only short so I decided I might as well post it. Anyway, make me a happy person and review!! .

The button is there!! points at blue button below


End file.
